


In the Beginning

by Alastors_Radio (orphan_account)



Series: Opposites Attract (Alastor & Valentino) [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor - Freeform, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is a Soft Boy, Date Night, Food, Implied Cannibalism, Other, Valastor, Valentino - Freeform, vennison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: Warnings of self harm
Relationships: Alastor & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Opposites Attract (Alastor & Valentino) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895200
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings of self harm

Alastor had walked into the radio tower once again, his smile had long since fallen. He walked into his bedroom and slammed the door shut with a wave of his hand. He walked into his bathroom and stared at himself, hating himself, loathing himself. Normally he would just crawl into bed after a shower and cry himself to sleep. But not tonight. No, tonight was different. Something happened that he couldn’t, for the life of him, control himself. You see, our beloved Radio Deer Demon did something he never would have. During his broadcast, a particular bold lizard demon stood up to him. He said the reason Alastor was doing this was because he was alone and no one wanted to be around him. That every demon in hell wished alastor would be wiped from existence during an extermination. That way they could dance on his corpse. Called him pitiful and weak minded. Alastor already had these thoughts running through his head constantly, day and night, but when the demon said the words aloud, it basically broke him.

He let unknown tears accidentally slip down his cheeks. The demon then called him out on it and it was heard all over. Anyone who was listening heard that the most feared overlord, the Radio Demon, was crying over some measly words. He slaughtered the demon and stopped casting instantly. He then used the shadows to get back to the tower. He wasn’t sure how to feel, he had never been so humiliated, had never been humiliated ever! He looked at himself and saw red puffy eyes, the tears stain his grey cheeks, the frown that now sits upon his face. He had a ton of emotions hit him all at once, weakness, sadness, defeat, humiliation. He felt worthless, it was eating at him. He wanted the feelings gone, he started to scratch his arms. He had taken his long claws and made light scratch marks along both his arms, but the feelings wouldn’t go away. They were eating at him, he rummaged through his medicine cabinet and found an unused razor. He quickly grabbed it and made deep gashes across his forearms. He finally felt his body relax as the blood seeped its way out of the wounds. He crumpled onto the floor and put his head between his knees and continued to cry. 

After an hour of sulking in the bathroom, he cleaned his wounds and bandaged them. He sighed and went to bed. This day was too much for the deer demon, all he wanted to do was waste away in his room. 

When he awoke the next day, he didn’t bother to get out of bed. He just curled himself into a venison burrito and laid there, staring at the wall. He questioned himself, his past life, his current life, his future. Did he even have a future? Was it worth having a future if he was feeling this way? He let some more tears fall. What would his mother say about his current state? His father would certainly beat him and call him a pussy, but his mother? Would she still want to hold him and whisper encouraging words in his ear? Or would she not even bother? Be upset with how broken her little boy is?

Alastor was brought out of his train of thought when his hell phone rang. He never cared much for such devices, but Charlie insisted he have on, just in case. It took him a second, but he eventually figured it out. Swipe up to answer a call. He pressed the phone to his ear and quietly said, “Hello?”

“Alastor! Oh thank my dad you're alive!” Charlie’s voice rang in his ear. 

“Yes, Charlie. WHy would I not be alive?” he asked, a bit annoyed about how chipper and happy the princess’s voice always was. Why couldn’t he be like that again? He was perfectly content with how things used to be. He missed it so much, he would do anything to feel that way again.

“Because you never showed up this morning! You’re always on time! Are you sick? Are you hurt? Do you need one of-” She was cut off by alastor.

“No, I’m not sick, no, I’m not hurt. I am perfectly fine my dear. Just have other things to do today. I’m sorry I caused you to worry.” He tried to sound happy, he wanted the princess to believe he was, and she did.

“Oh! That’s wonderful! I’m so happy to hear that! Just come by the hotel when you can, okay? ANGEL! NO GUNS IN THE HOTEL!” She yelled, Alastor had to pull the phone away from his sensitive ears. “I DON’T CARE IF NIFFTY CLEAN YOUR ROOM! THAT'S HER JOB!” Alastor could only imagine what was happening. “I DON’T CARE IF SHE OUT YOUR…..TOYS…. AWAY! YOU SHOULDN’T EVEN HAVE THO- Al? I gotta go. See you later!” She hung up. Alastor could finally get back to burritoing. He wrapped himself back up and continued to lay there. 

After an hour or so had passed, Alastor decided he would go for a small walk. Try to get out of this funk he trapped in. With a snap of his fingers, he was dressed in his usual red suit. His hair fixed and a smile on his face. A fake smile, but a smile nonetheless. He took a few deep breaths before leaving. He used shadows to get himself to a decent spot and then set off. As he walked, he noticed other demons staring at him, whispering. His keen hearing picked up most of what the other demons were saying. “Did he really cry during his broadcast last night?” Some asked others and the normal reply was along the lines of, “I’m not one hundred percent sure, but If he did, maybe he isn’t as powerful or scary as we thought.” Some even went as far as to say things like, “Pussy” or “Pathetic”. And he honestly felt that way. But he still tried to keep up his appearance with a smile.

He only got about another three blocks before he couldn’t take the hurtful words anymore. He was just about to turn around and head back to the radio tower before someone stopped him. A hand was on his shoulder and he flinched at the touch. He turned around to face someone he didn’t want to see. “Good afternoon, Valentino. How may I help you?” He tried to make it sound like he wasn’t about to cry, but he just barely made it.

“I uh.. Heard about last night. I um… wanted to make sure you were okay.” Valentino rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Alastor just stood there and blinked. Was he hearing correctly? Did Valentino, the Porn Overlord, just ask him, Alastor, the Radio Demon, if he was okay? “Hello? Earth to Alastor! Are you still in there?” He was taken out of his small trance by Valentino snapping his fingers in front of his face.

“Oh.. um… yeah. I’m fine.” He said, still a little out of it. 

“Okay, good. Don’t listen to those jerk offs. They don’t know anything.” Valentino smiled.

“Thank you, Valentino.” Alastor’s dropped for a split second, but was returned like it never happened. But, Valentino saw. He saw the infamous Radio Demon’s signature smile go away. 

“Hey, would you wanna, I don’t know, maybe have some dinner tonight?” Valentino asked, quite nervously to. Alastor, once again, just stood there. After what seemed like eternity, Valentino just turned to walk away, but stopped dead in his tracks when he thought he heard Alastor speak. “What was that?” He asked, turning back around.

“I said… I’d love to.” This time it was Valetino’s turn to stare. “I’ll see you at say..seven this evening then?” Alastor had asked. His smile returned to almost his normal happiness. 

“Seven sounds perfect.” With that said, the two overlords turned and made way to their respective homes. Alastor was almost ecstatic. He would have normally said no, but not figuring out any other way to make himself happy again, maybe giving something new a try would be best. Valentino was just as excited, grinning from ear to ear, he finally had a date with the demon he had lusted over for the last few decades. Both returned home and prepared for the evening.


End file.
